


My Watch Has Stopped

by WolfyB



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounor, F/M, I guess I just had to get it written down, I'm a larrie, I... don't know whyI did this, also this is sad and I don't like sad stories, seriosuly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyB/pseuds/WolfyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elounor, in a world where everyone has timers on their wrists to meet their soulmates.<br/>Sadness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Watch Has Stopped

**Author's Note:**

> I don't... understand why I wrote this. SADNESS. Also, I probably will leave this as a oneshot, because I cannot recall the frame of mind I was in when I wrote this much.

Louis had never felt so alone.

The watch on his wrist, the one that was a part of him, had stopped ticking. The only other person he knew of who had a stopped clock was his Mother, and the person's who's heartbeat it was linked to had died long ago. That was how it worked. Everyone was matched at birth and the clock on their wrist would count out their heart beats and the amount of time left until the two lovers would meet. 

But Louis' didn't work. He didn't know how to handle it - he'd always been a hopeless romantic, and he couldn't wait till he met the woman of his dreams. But his clock had stopped counting just 2 weeks ago - 9/11. He felt oddly guilty - like he should've put more effort into finding the woman, before it was... Before it was too late. He knew who she was, now, obviously - how could he not? Doctors had found her watch buried in the rubble; clock no longer counting down, but still counting his heart beat. They called him immediately - he was taken out of his drama class to the sound of cheering classmates and his best friend, Stan. Everyone assumed he'd just landed himself in trouble. It was so rare for anyone's match to die so early on - and especially before the two had even met.

Eleanor Calder.... The name caused him to shiver whenever he heard it. She was meant to be enrolling at his uni two days from that day. She'd just been visiting her dad at work, when...

But Louis couldn't dwell on it. Like his therapist said, he had to try and accept that he would never meet his perfect match.


End file.
